User talk:73.42.134.23
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Eldritch Abomination page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PyroGothNerd (talk) 08:14, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Let me explain what the wiki was like before the things you're complaining about were added: Crap, every episode being treated like a really bad lost episode (and I mean a REALLY BAD lost episode, to the point where it no longer felt like an actual show was being described) etc. Is every single thing on this wiki scary? Maybe not, but that is not our goal. Our goal is to make it seem like Candle Cove could have been a real series. That includes making more realistic sounding episodes (Unlike much of what was originally on this wiki) and making characters. The thing is, the original creepypasta only described a couple of episodes. If you look at most of the episode summaries, most of the episodes are still dark and disturbing. There is still plenty of scarier content. For example, Candle Cove Curse lists many dark things that happened to the staff, and the SEBTAW-Exclusive Episodes are all darker than the regular episodes. Much like how in the original creepypasta you had to read more to find out what actually made the show scary, you have to do some digging around and read more than just the character pages to find the darker content. Of course the character pages aren't going to be spooky...because all they do is describe a character! In a sense, on the wiki the show masquerades as an ordinary show while the darker stuff is harder to find. Some things are even intentionally not flat out stated, but are merely clues. For example, I'll give you this secret: On Milo's page, it mentions in the trivia that due to SEBTAW errors viewers were more likely to see Milo's hair color as their own. That might not seem significant, until you consider this: Milo was killed by The Skin-Taker. Children were seeing a character who slightly resembled them being killed by The Skin-Taker. There's also The Earl of Wax who actually tortures pirates, and Sea Dog who was killed on screen, and then his puppet was later used as a rug in The Skin-Taker's lair. The villainess Red Mary is also fairly dark and even disfigured. The Skin-Taker's cape grew longer after the first actress who played Janice was fired. The first few episodes listed are also fairly dark (minus Percy Plays Piano) If you actually took the time to look around, you would have found the darker content by now, instead of whining on the character pages, and then whining anytime your comments were taken down. Also, because of your attitude and the fact you were spamming the comments with your whining, you are blocked, but only for one dayas what you did is not entirely serious. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) If it makes you feel any better, I'm adding a list of some of our "darker" articles to the home page. Also, I forgot to list Controversy and Roger G. Bullard PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:10, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank You. I'm more angry at someone else right now. Your comments were just a minor annoyance. I've dealt with worse. While the way you handled telling us your thoughts was...not exactly mature, you did make a good point. After listing some of the darker pages on your talk page, it occurred to me that some of them should be listed on the home page. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:55, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Plus I just dealt with someone much worse.PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:00, February 24, 2015 (UTC) FYI Just so you know, I made an announcment, it is not directed at you (although it does apply to some of your earlier comments) it was made after someone else insulted me, but you should read it (it's a new rule) but I just wanted you to know you did not directly trigger it, so don't feel horrible after reading it. PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:13, February 24, 2015 (UTC)